Blast protection appliqués are used on tactical and combat ground vehicles as a method of deflecting or mitigating the effects of anti-vehicular mine blasts or attack by Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs). The appliqués essentially comprise armor plating attached to the outer surfaces of the bottom and sides of the vehicle. The armor plating may be made of various high strength and blast resistant materials such as steel, titanium, or various composite materials including ceramic composites.
A critical and limiting element of these appliqués is the fastener joints. Currently, industrial bolts are commonly used for attaching blast protection appliqués to vehicles due to their simplicity and availability. The fasteners used are typically selected for strength and ability to transmit externally applied loads. The vast majority of commercially available high strength fasteners are made of carbon steel. Examples include ASTM A325 high-strength carbon steel bolts, ASTM A490 alloy steel bolts, and SAE J429 graded bolts, such as Grade 5 and Grade 8. However, under blast conditions these bolts often fail, resulting in secondary fragments and projectiles which may inflict additional damage and injury to the vehicle personnel. In addition the performance of vehicle armor attachment joints under blast threat or ballistic impact is poorly understood, in part because the blast and ballistic loadings are wide range dynamic events.
Accordingly a need exists for innovative methodology and/or material with which blast protection appliqués could be attached so as to withstand blast forces and pressures of an anti-vehicular mine blast.